1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method capable of generating an image such as a combined photograph made up of a plurality of photographs.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device has been proposed with which, at the time of taking a combined photograph, it is possible to distinguish which frame of a combined photograph for display on a display section is a picture that has been taken, and which frame is a live view image (for example Japanese patent No. 461417), Japanese patent laid open No. 2001-169150. A “frame” means a single display region, a plurality of which a display section is divided up into.